


Najbardziej samotni ludzie są najmilsi.

by Nielow



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nielow/pseuds/Nielow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Najsmutniejsi  śmieją się najgłośniej.<br/>Najbardziej zniszczeni są najmądrzejsi.<br/>I wszystko po to, by nikt inni nie musiał cierpieć tak jak oni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najbardziej samotni ludzie są najmilsi.

**Author's Note:**

> To moje pierwsze opowiadanie, które postanowiłam wstawić. Fandom Sherlocka wyznaję od około dwóch lat. Od tego czasu zaczęłam czytać pracę innych i tak jakoś wyszło, że wpadłam po uszy i coś mi się wydaje, że skutki są nieodracalne. Ale cóż zrobić ? Wszystkie opinie mile widziane. Z góry przepraszam za błędy, ale przyznaję się bez bicia, że mam ogromne problemy z interpunkcją ( co nie oznacza, że wytrwale z nią nie walczę ). Fik ten bazuje na znanym cytacie anonimowego autora:  
> The loneliest people are the kindest .   
> The saddest people smile the brightest .   
> The most damaged people are the wisest.   
> All because the do not wish to see anyone else sufer the way they do.
> 
> Wrzucam polskie tłumaczenie, ale uważam, że angielski lepiej oddaje charakter emocji, więc w dalszym tekscie zostaje on w języku oryginalnym.  
> Najsamotniejsi ludzie są najmilsi.  
> Najsmutniejsi śmieją się najgłośniej.  
> Najbardziej zniszczeni są najmądrzejsi.  
> I wszystko po to, by nikt inni nie musiał cierpieć tak jak oni. 
> 
> Życzę miłego czytania : )

The loneliest people are the kidnest.

Przed tym jak John pojawił się na Baker Street, były momenty, gdy Sherlock był bliski obłędowi. Jedynym przyjacielem był cień, jedynym głosem jego własne echo, a przy zdrowych zmysłach trzymała go adrenalina; ta w postaci kolejnej sprawy lub ta, którą wstrzykiwał wprost do krwi. 

Samotność była dla Sherlocka czymś normalnym. Czuł ją gdy był sam, czuł ją gdy był w tłumie ludzi, czuł ją w dzieciństwie, kiedy rówieśnicy się z niego śmiali i wyzywali od świrów, czuł ją podczas niedzielnych, wspólnych rodzinnych obiadów słuchając, że powinien zająć się czymś co robią inne dzieci lub być choć trochę taki jak Mycroft. Czuł ją wszędzie. Mógłby nawet odważyć się o stwierdzenie, że samotnośc była dla niego ukojeniem, gdyby nie to, że niosła ze sobą tyle bólu.  
A potem pojawił się John. Wraz z wspólnymi pogoniami o świcie, z przekomarzaniami i docinkami, z kłótniami o części ciała w lodówce i swetrami w najdziwniejsze wzory jakiekiedykolwiek Sherlock widział, samotność odeszła. 

Ludzie, którzy nie znali prawdziwego Sherlocka ukrywającego się za żelazną maską nigdy nie połączyli by z nim takiej cechy jak opiekuńczość.  
Ale oto on. Klęczy przy łóżku Johna i walczy z afgańskim koszmarem, razem z nim łapiąc za broń i chowając się przed palącym słońcem pustyni. Żołnierz w końcu pozwala by jego powieki opadły zmęczone walką ze snem, a Sherlock pozostaje na warcie. Zaczeka aż poranne słońce powoli zacznie budzić Johna, ale nim to się stanie szybko wróci do swojego łóżka, by uchronić przyjaciela przed uczuciem zakłopotania.

The saddest people smile the brighest.

Kiedy Sherlock był mały, wcale Sherlockiem nie był. Pan i pani Holmes przyjmując na świat malca o przeszywająco niebieskich oczach nadali mu imię William, by potem dodać do niego Sherlocka, a następnie w ramach hołdu przodkom rodziny Holmsów, Scotta. 

Tak więc William był bardzo zamkniętym w sobie dzieckiem. Nie był zainteresowany zabawą z rówieśnikami, ale był szczęśliwy w swoim własnym świecie, zbudowanym z prowizorycznego laboratorium z kilkoma zestawami małego chemika i biblioteki, która znajdowała się w prawym skrzydle ogromnej posiadłości Holmesów. Z szybkością mającą się nijak do jego wieku pochłaniał wiedzę. Pewnej nocy, którą jak zwyklę spędzał w towarzystwie książek, trafił na ilustrowany zbiór opowiadań o piratach i tak zrodziło się marzenie o rabowaniu statków i dalekich wyprawach w nieznane. Nie zważając na późną godzinę postanowił zająć się budowaniem statku. Zasnął gdzieś pomiędzy robieniem burty ze sterty poduszek, a tworzeniem steru z krzesła i wieszaków.  
Gdy rano otworzył oczy od razu zabrał się za kończenie swojego dzieła. Zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że potrzebuje miecza, najlepiej z drewna, ale na razie powinien wystarczyć mu patyk. Wyruszył więc w jego poszukiwanie przed posiadłość. Nagle usłyszał skomlenie. Udał się w kierunku pobliskiego lasku i zobaczył źródło dźwięku. Do drzewa przywiązany był, najwyraźniej porzucony, rudy cocker spaniel.

Chłopiec zbliżył się do niego powoli, a pies nie protestował, gdy rozwiązywał mu ciasno zawiązany węzeł, który miał posłużyć za obrożę. Rozumiał jak to jest być porzuconym, gdyż nie spełniało się oczekiwań. Ileż to razy porzucano go u rozmaitych psychologów, czy innych spejcalistów, którzy odpuszczali sobie po jednej   
sesji, bo uważali, że nic się nie da zrobić. 

William nazwał znajdę Czerwonobrody, a własne imię skrócił do Billa. I tak stali się bohaterami jednego z ulubionych opowiadań chłopca.   
Dni lata beztrosko mijały na wspólnej zabawie i wymyślaniu coraz to bardziej szalonych przygód odważnego pirata Billa i jego wiernego kompana Czerwonobrodego. Rodzice mając nadzieję, że zwierzę pomoże otworzyć się synowi na świat, pozwolili mu go zatrzymać. Mycroft go ignorował, ale nie mogł powstrzymać ciepła rozlewającego się w sercu, gdy słyszał śmiech Sherlocka dobiegający z ogrodu. 

Czerwonobrody zachorował i trzeba było go uśpić. Bill zmienił się ponownie w Williama, a że i to imię przywoływało zbyt wiele wspomnień kazał nazywać siebie Sherlockiem. I tak już zostało. Chłopiec, ku zmartwieniu rodziców znów zamknął się w sobie. Porzucił marzenia o piratach, bo jak mógłby dalej walczyć ze złem bez swojego Czerwonobrodego ? Samotność powróciła, a z nią przyszedł smutek. Smutek, którego Sherlock nie potrafił ogarnąć swoim małym jeszcze sercem. Postanowił, że nigdy do nikogo już się nie przywiążę, bo przecież sentyment jest chemicznym defektem stosowanym przez stronę przegraną.  
A potem pojawił się John, z którym Sherlock kradnie popielniczki z pałacu bukingham i wskakuje do Tamizy, bo och, to przecież dowód John, co niby miałbym innego zrobić niż wskoczyć do wody, której temperatura wskazuje na to, że niedługo Londyn będzie miał jedno wielkie lodowisko. No doprawdy. 

Kiedy wychodzą z wody są zmuszeni do zdjęcia ubrań, gdyż wszystko lepi się do nich niemiłosiernie. I tak oboje wracają taksówką do domu w samych bokserkach. Za każdym razem, gdy przypominają sobie wyraz twarzy ludzi na chodniku, a potem kierowcy wybuchają głośnym śmiechem. Bo Sherlock ogólnie dużo się śmieje przy Johnie. Pomysł, by się nie przywiązywać ginie wraz z ostatnim łykiem herbaty, którą doktor im zrobił, bo przecież zaraz zamarzną.

The most damaged people are the wisest.

Sherlock przeszedł wiele w swoim życiu. Każdy kolejny pobyt na odwyku, w areszcie, czy pod przymusową opieką Mycrofta i całego zastępu lekarzy , cofał go w coraz to głębsze i ciemniejsze zakamarki pałacu umysłu. Czuł, że się rozpada, czeka go nieuchronny koniec i nie może nic z tym zrobić.  
A potem pojawił się John. Zajął się zbolałym sercem detektywa. Z żołnierską wytrwałością i lekarską starannością postanowił je poskładać, kawałek po kawałku, dzień po dniu, kłótnia po kłótni, herbata po herbacie, naprawiał Sherlocka. John był dla Sherlocka wszystkim.  
Dlatego kiedy przyszedł czas wiedział co robić. Krok do przodu. Stopy na krawędzi. Ostatnie spojrzenie na przyjaciela. Zamknąć się w najgłębszej piwnicy w pałacu. 

Pochylić się. Nie czuć pod stopami gruntu. Upaść dla Johna.

Wiedział, że musi to zrobić i wiedział jakie będą tego konsekwencje. 

Dla Johna.   
Dla pani Hudson.  
Dla Lestrada. 

All because the do not wish to see anyone else sufer the way they do.

Sherlock postanowił, że nie wróci po upadku. Czuł się jak tonący, który wciąga pod wodę każdego, kto chce mu pomóc. Może kiedyś poprosi o wyśledzenie nowego adresu Johna przez sieć swoim bezdomnych. Pójdzie tam w przebraniu. Stanie w bezpieszcznej odległości i spojrzy na ogród. Zobaczy Johna bawiącego się z trójką podobnych do siebie dzieci, psa biegającego między nimi i piękną żonę. Bo tego ludzie pragną, prawda ? Stabilizacji, dobrej pracy, szacunku wśród innych. Spojrzy się na nich i zda sobie sprawę, że tam nie pasuje, że nie ma tam dla niego miejsca i odejdzie.

Tak więc Sherlock po trzech latach prosi o wyśledzenie nowego adresu Johna. W sms od jednego ze swoich bezdomnych widnieje napis : 221B Baker Street. Przecież to niemożliwe. Czemu miałby tam zostać ? Detektyw łapie taksówkę i udaje się pod swoje dawne miejsce zamieszkania, pod ich dawne miejsce zamieszkania. Wbiega po schodach do góry. Otwiera drzwi i widzi Johna siedzącego na swoim fotelu trzymającego w dłoniach skrzypce Sherlocka. Stoi przez chwilę osłupiały, siłą woli analizując wszystko co go otacza. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że w salonie nic się nie zmieniło, a mineły przecież trzy długie lata.  
Nagle doznaje olśnienia. Wysztko zaczyna układać się w jedną całość.

John też był samotny, zniszczony i pamiętał dni, kiedy smutek nie opuszczał go przez dni, tygodnie, miesiące, a Sherlock sprawił, że przez lata.   
Przed Afganistanem, czekał na wyjazd jak na wybawienie, chciał wyrwać się z chorego, otaczającego go świata, którego nie rozumiał, od pijącego ojca, od przeświadczenia, że matka go opuściła kiedy miał 5 lat, od Harry, której już nikt i nic nie może pomóc.

Afganistan powoli wyniszczał młodego żołnierza , jednocześnie budując go na nowo. Odkrył w sobie wiele cech o których istnieniu wcześniej nie wiedział. Po powrocie znowu zatęsknił za pustynnym piaskiem i zaczął się rozpadać. Był tak bliski zakończenia tego wszystkiego. W snach wiele razy widział wojnę gdzieś w dali. Nie wiedział czy chce od niej uciec, czy może biec w jej stronę i to go rozrywało od środka, dzień po dniu. 

A potem pojawił się Sherlock, który był jego właśną tykającą bombą i John czuł się najzwyczajniej w świecie szczęśliwy.

Minął tydzień zanim John w pełni wybaczył Sherlockowi. Ale potem już było lepiej. Lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Egzystowali dopełniając się nawzajem. Sherlock był słońcem, a John Ikarem. Wzleciał wyżej niż wszyscy, bo zniósł ból palących piór, by móc go oglądać.


End file.
